Field emission devices (FEDs) are known in the art and may be realized using a variety of methods some of which require complex materials deposition techniques and others which require process steps such as anisotropic etch steps. Typically FEDs are comprised of an electron emitter, a gate extraction electrode, and an anode although two element structures comprised of only an electron emitter and anode are known. In a customary application of an FED a suitable potential is applied to at least the gate extraction electrode so as to induce an electric field of suitable magnitude and polarity in a region at/near the electron emitter such that electrons may tunnel through a reduced surface potential barrier of finite extent with increased probability. Emitted electrons, those which have escaped the surface of the electron emitter into free-space, are generally preferentially collected at the device anode. For some applications such as, for example, displays it is desirable to provide an electrostatic focusing lens which alters the trajectory of emitted electrons in a manner to improve display image resolution. However, existing electrostatic lens structures do not provide for electron beam trajectory modification which will yield an electron beam profile suitable for many applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a field emission device employing an electrostatic lens and/or a method for forming a field emission device with an integral electrostatic lens which overcomes at least some of these shortcomings of the prior art.